Avengers: Next Generation
by cadlg7
Summary: The avengers have retired and they now have children. Even the kids of earth's mightiest hero's have teen drama. A placement for the cheer squad, a secret that could change a friendship, the troubles of being a freshman, a past that may just destroy a relationship, and an increasing rivalry between enemies for a boy. Rated T for some scenes, and badword usage.


**1. A Week before School**

**Sebastian Frost**

Silence overtook the dining room of the Frost residence. It surprised him that his father wasn't complaining about his 'brother', Thor D'Asgard. Sebastian, tried hard to focus on his reading, but failed due to all that silence that he wasn't used to.

He decided to stand up and search for his father, Loki. To his surprise, he was sitting on the couch working with the laptop he rarely used. Funny, since he usually citizen computers and how the more someone's on it, the dumber they become.

"Father," Sebastian began lowly, "If I may ask, what you are doing in the computer?"

Loki sighed and answered, "You know how your home school teacher is often absent?" His son nodded, "Well, I have decided to sign you up for a public school."

"I thought you were against me going to school with other people."

"Trust me, I still am, but your education is more important that what I'm against."

"Wasn't there any private schools?"

"There was, but all of them teach religions I do not approve of and I will not send you to a school that shows something that will put you against your family's beliefs"

"When does school begin?"

"I believe Monday of next week."

"What about the materials?"

"Apparently, they don't require much and all of the things they ask for, you already have." He turned the laptop and showed the screen to his sixteen year old son. Sebastian leaned closer and looked at all of the requirement, materials, and rules.

"I'm going to be the weird kid…" Sebastian looked unpleased.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, I've been homeschooled my entire life and for me to just walk into a school in which they seem to have fighting problems often, just seems unnatural."

"Unnatural, you say?" Sebastian nodded and Loki continued, "I was always covered by the shadow of Thor's greatness and I don't want for that to happen to you. I want for you to be superior to everyone else in that school, to surpass them all. I want you to be remembered."

"I'm going to feel like the goldfish in the shark tank."

Loki smiled and placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "I'm sure you'll be just fine." Sebastian grinned and walked back to his room.

It was the fifth time they moved from apartment ever since they came to Seattle. They've been here a week and Sebastian thought this place was better than the others they've been to. Finally, after so long, his father had found the perfect suite for both of them, with the magical view of the city in both rooms. He sat on his bed, thinking of what school may be. The thought scared him a bit, since he still saw himself as a goldfish.

**Ian Stark**

Ian Stark was more than ready to go back to school. He couldn't wait become even more popular now that he was a sophomore. Not only that, but this year his father had given him permission to host the first party of the school year at his place so, he had to definitively increase his popularity level.

Seattle was a place he had considered his home for a long time. After his father retired from being Iron Man, the three of them decided to move to a pretty place like this one. It was nice, beautiful, and it had everything they could possibly need.

Then, his mother, Pepper Potts, walked into her son's room. She held a tray with a tuna sandwich and a fruit punch beverage.

"Honey, you didn't come to eat…"

"I not really hungry; I need to plan the party because I want it to be the best this school has ever had."

"You can't do that with an empty stomach." She placed the tray on his bed, "I'm glad your father actually agreed to let you have that party."

"I was surprised of that too."

"Speaking of your father, when do you plan to tell him?"

Ian blushed, "I don't plan on doing it…he won't really approve of it, and you know how he likes to tell everything to Uncle Steve."

"I'll make sure he won't open his mouth."

"Mom, you're the only one I trusted with this and I wanna keep it that way."

Yes, Ian Stark was keeping a secret and it was that he liked his same gender. It had been that way since he was a seventh grader when he met Edward Barnes, the handsome eighth grader that made him feel funny every time they talked. But that crush towards him ended when Edward got interested in his best friend, Olivia Rogers. When he was sure of what he felt towards men, the first person to find out was his mother. Eventually he'd have to tell his father, but he wasn't so convinced of telling him yet. Most of that dealt with the fact that Tony Stark was used to seeing his son with so many girlfriends, and the many times he broke hearts…this would become a total shocker if it was ever revealed.

**Edward & Andreea Barnes**

Andreea practiced on her garage. This upcoming school year she had to get the position of head cheerleader. She definitively could not lose that place to Katharina D'Asgard again. Losing that place would make her look pathetic and weak and she was taught not to be that way, she had to fight for what she wanted.

"Having fun, Andreea?" Her twin brother, Edward Barnes, said bored as he entered the garage. Not a lot of people believed that they were twins, especially since Edward was tall and Andreea small; he had green eyes while she had blue. Edward was a book full of sarcasm and Andreea was competitive and really picky. The only thing these two siblings shared was a birthdate. The reason of why they were very different was because Andreea was mostly raised by her mother, Natasha Romanov and Edward was raised by his father, James 'Bucky' Barnes.

"Did you fail again at trying to get your best friend to go out with you?"

"Ha. Funny, you're so funny. Just as funny as when you lost the cheerleader position you wanted last year to Katharina."

"You can have your bitch moments when you truly put your mind into it."

"How come you really want to be the cheerleader captain, only dumb girls get that…oh, wait, I forgot…you're one of those dumb girls…whoops."

"For your information, I am one of the top students in the school."

"You know what? This year, I'm gonna get on the ball and start getting good grades."

"Really?"

"Nah, that's just me, saying nonsense."

Andreea chuckled, "Can you give me some privacy?"

"Hmmm, maybe I should think about it…no."

"Edward…"

"Fine…" And he walked out of the garage, leaving his sister to do her practicing. As he walked through the hallways he got a call for Olivia Rogers and it made him smile. He had always liked Olivia and she liked his back, but they couldn't date due to problems that his father had with him. Olivia's father still believed that Bucky Barnes was still dead so, them dating would change thing between the families, destroying their bond.

He answered, "Hey,"

**Olivia Rogers**

She waited for his response but his voice wasn't heard until the third ring. "_Hey_," His voice created a smile on her face.

_"Just one week, huh?"_ Edward said with a sigh.

"Yeah."

_"I really don't want to go back,"_

"Neither do I, but it seems like we have to." As she entered her room, her father came out of his.

Steve looked at her and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

Olivia hung up and looked up from "Edward."

"You know I don't like that boy, so why do you continue to hang out with him?"

"Because he's my friend, dad."

"He's kind of rude,"

"It's called sarcasm."

"He reminds me of my dead friend, Bucky."

Olivia gulped and tried not think about how he was Bucky Barnes kid. Her father still had no idea that Bucky was alive, and that issue kept Edward from asking Olivia out. If Steve were ever to find out about his friends survival, it would cause problems that would lead to her changing schools.

"Why?"

"I suppose it's because of the way he is with things, he's very sarcastic but at the same time very independent."

"Then would you let me date him?"

Steve laughed, and then became serious, "No."

"What? Why?"

"I need to know him better, knows his reasons of why he likes you."

"If that's what it takes, then, I'll introduce you two….someday."

"I hope that someday is soon." Then the ex-Captain America walked to the kitchen.

**Katharina D'Asgard**

Nobody ever believed that a person's life could ever reach perfection until they met Katharina D'Asgard. Not only did her beautiful blonde hair and bright green eyes made her one of the most dashing girls in Seattle. Her parents were also just as perfect as she was. Her father had shoulder length gold hair and the beauty characteristics her mother had.

Her life was just as good as she was. Her family lived in a nice neighborhood, with her house being the best of all. She was destined to be the cheerleader captain again for this year. Good grades always surrounded her and her popularity level was extremely high.

Starting as a junior this year, she was going to make this one the best of the four. Taking consideration into it, she always thought that senior year was the most useless grade of the high school era.

All she had to do was defeat Andreea Barnes again and she pretty much had it set for the entire year. Then, Katharina remembered those times in which they used to be friends. They were the best of friends until John Barton got in the way. It was the ninth grade when he moved in and the friends immediately fell for him even though he would ignore them both. Then one day, he started to talk to Andreea more than to Katharina and her, angry, kissed him on the end of the school year party. Ever since then, both of them have wanted to rip each other's head off.

A knock on the door was heard, and her father walked in holding a hot pink backpack. "Your mother and I have come back from getting your materials."

She finished putting on some lip gloss, "Just put it there, daddy." Katharina was also daddy's little girl.

"Alright, sweetheart, one quick question…are you still interested on Clint Barton's son?"

"More than anything and I must have him?"

"Oh, those words are not very appropriate."

"I really want him; Andreea cannot have him."

"You must really have him in mind that you're not willing to share him."

"John Barton will be my boyfriend this year, dad, I can assure you of that."


End file.
